1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap apparatus for condensate water and the drain apparatus for condensate water installed on the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a trap apparatus for condensate water, constructed such that acidic condensate water is passed through a neutralizing agent and trapped in the apparatus, and the drain apparatus for condensate water installed on it.
Also, the present invention relates to a trap apparatus for condensate water, which adapts an all-in-one drain apparatus to efficiently drain condensate water through drain pipes even at high altitudes, and the drain apparatus for condensate water installed on it.
Furthermore, if a drain apparatus is not used in the present invention, it may easily be disassembled to allow natural draining of condensate water. Thus, the invention relates to a trap apparatus for condensate water and the drain apparatus for condensate water installed on it, which can be used at various locations, regardless of the height the boiler is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a condensing boiler (heat recovery type boiler) is a boiler that is designed to facilitate condensate heat exchange, by keeping the temperature below dew point temperature, and installs a burner on the top or side of the heat exchanger so that combustion gas flows downward.
Said condensing boiler adopts a porous premix method and installs a heat exchanger immediately after the flame surface to control production of nitrogen compounds and emission of carbon monoxide, thus eco-friendly.
Also, by primarily absorbing sensible heat and secondarily absorbing latent heat emitted from exhaust gas, a condensing boiler achieves a high heat recovery rate up to 95% with its exhaust gas at 50° C.˜120° C., compared to 150° C.˜260° C. for that of general boilers.
However, in a condensing boiler, water vapor in the exhaust gas is emitted after being condensed to below dew point temperature, and because this condensate water is acidic with pH2.8-pH3.5, in case of any contact, it may decay components of the boiler, and will cause pollution if directly drained.
Accordingly, as in FIG. 1, Korean Registered Patent No. 10-426051 disclosed apparatus including a condensate water storage container 20 consisting of a condensate water storage room 21 and condensate water drain 22, a neutralizing case 30 in which a receiver 31, outlet 32, and mesh network 80 is installed, and a tea bag 70 that stores natural materials 50 and a neutralizing agent 40 for basic natural materials 50 which neutralize condensate water.
Yet, in said conventional technology, a condensate water storage room 21 exists, but in the center there is a passageway open to the outlet 32, and around it is the condensate water storage room 21.
Therefore, instead of filling the condensate water storage room 21, most of the condensate water is emitted, thus having poor condensate water trap quality, and accordingly there is high possibility that exhaust gas leaks through the outlet 32 and flows into the room.
Also, when the boiler is installed lower than the surface with a drain pipe, a sump pump (not shown) is used to bring up and release condensate water to the surface. A conventional sump pump, separately attached on the exterior of the boiler, failed to consider the status of the condensate water handling apparatus installed within the boiler, thereby emission lacked efficiency.